feywildsfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Picking a Race In this campaign, I'm allowing people to pick whatever race they'd like to play. I'm not going to try and limit selection, or create a game world around having 100 different races. I'll include the races people pick, as well as some other ones for background. So feel free to play whatever you're most comfortable with. At the bottom is a handful of unique races created for the campaign world, so feel free to browse them. You'll also find notes below on what you can do if you'd like to create your own race for the game. Creating Your Own Race If none of the normal or custom races suit you, you're allowed to come up with a custom race. By this I don't mean you can just create your own from the ARG. But if you can offer concepts and ideas, and some suggestions on what you'd like to play, I can work with you and make something that I feel would be balanced. Naturally, this project probably won't work if you're just trying to stack bonuses to be super effective. I'd rather people play something based on lore and RP reasons than stats. Notably, you aren't going to be getting anything like +4 to a stat, or DR. But for example, if you say you'd like to play some sort of ghostly fey oracle with past lives, I could help you come up with a fey race that has a Charisma bonus and some sort of reincarnation-themed perks (such as knowledge bonuses). If you have an idea, let me know, since I'd like people to be able to play what they want and not feel shoehorned. New Races and Changes All available races are listed below. Some additional information about changes and new races can be found here. * Humanoids and Outsiders: ** Aasimar (changes) ** Gazette (new) ** Tiefling (changes) * Fey: ** Grimm (new) ** Lashunta (new) ** Norn (new) ** Pooka (new) ** Tuatha (new) ** Moglet (new) Aasimar *Aasimar are a very rare race, found only in small numbers, usually abandoned or adopted by other races. Race Adjustments: Players are allowed to select any of the variant aasimar heritages freely without requiring a feat. Players have two additional options which use the Table: Variant Aasimar Abilities. Whichever option you pick, certain abilities may be subject to approval. #Players may hand-select one ability from the list (for instance, ability 24: You gain sonic resistance 5). If you choose this option, you lose your spell-like ability racial trait. #Players may hand-select two abilities from the list. If you choose this option, you lose all racial traits except for Celestial Resistance and Darkvision. Regardless of which option you select, you can still choose from the alternate racial traits so long as you still have the ability that they replace. For instance, players can still choose Deathless Spirit since it replaces Celestial Resistance. Dragonborn Dragonborn are exceptionally rare -- most don't believe they even exist at all. Like real dragons, their ancestry is merely legends. Some say they simply hatched from eggs found in the wild. Others believe they appear randomly in family lines like tieflings. But no one has been able to verify their actual lineage. Even when seen, their appearance can be fairly simple. Usually they appear as humanoids with off-colored skin, and can seem to be something as benign as an aasimar, orc, or lashunta. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Dragonborn are strong physically and in presence. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Charisma. *'Type': Dragonborn are humanoids with the reptillian subtype. *'Size': Dragonborn are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed': Dragonborn have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Dragonborn begin play speaking Draconic and Sylvan. *'Age Categories': As a human. Offensive Racial Traits *'Breath Weapon:' As a standard action, you can deliver a breath attack that deals 2d6 points of damage to all enemies in the area. This damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. All creatures within the affected area must make a Reflex saving throw. The save DC against this attack is 10 + 1/2 the Dragonborn's level + the Dragonborn's Constitution modifier. Targets that succeed at the save take half damage. You can use this ability once per day. The type of damage done, and the area of the breath weapon, is determined by your draconic ancestry (seen below). Defensive Racial Traits *'Energy Resistance:' Dragonborn have resistance 5 to the same energy type as their draconic ancestry (seen below). Other Racial Traits *'Draconic Ancestry:' Each dragonborn has a draconic ancestry traced back to a specific color of dragon. This generally influences the color of their scales, and determines the energy type and shape of their breath weapon. This is a permanent decision at level 1. Choose one option from the list below. **'Black': Acid damage, 30ft line **'Blue': Electric damage, 30ft line **'Brass': Fire damage, 30ft line **'Bronze': Electric damage, 30ft line **'Copper': Acid damage, 30ft line **'Gold': Fire damage, 15ft cone **'Green': Acid damage, 15ft cone **'Red': Fire damage, 15ft cone **'Silver': Cold damage, 15ft cone **'White': Cold damage, 15ft cone Gazette Gazettes are thin, gazelle-like humanoids. They are often shades of brown and white, with markings being in black. Although they look frail, they are as hardy as the average humanoid. Their origins can be traced back to fey, and as a result they can be flighty and unpredictable at times. As humanoids go, they are generally regarded as comely. They are herbivorous and generally peaceful. Some even take this to an extreme, vowing non-violence whenever possible, or devoting their time to aiding others. There are still some however who tire of being regarded as weak and powerless, and use their speed and natural abilities to fight. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Gazettes are observant and agile, but physically weak. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, –2 Strength. *'Type': Gazettes are humanoids with the gazette subtype. *'Size': Gazettes are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Fast Speed': Gazettes have a base speed of 40 feet. *'Languages': Gazettes begin play speaking Gazette and Sylvan. Common languages for Gazettes include Celestial, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Halfling. *'Age Categories': As a half-elf. Movement Racial Traits *'Stamina:' Gazettes recieve a +4 racial bonus on Constitution checks and Fortitude saves to avoid fatigue and exhaustion, as well as any other ill effects from running and forced marches. *'Sprinter: '''Gazettes are natural sprinters, able to move very swiftly on their hooves. However, if their speed is ever modified by armor, they are treated as having a base speed of 30 feet, and take appropriate penalties. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Skittish': Gazettes receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Initiative checks. Perception is always a class skill for Gazettes. Offensive Racial Traits *'Natural Weapons': Gazettes have large, often curving horns atop their heads. They have a natural gore attack that deals 1d6 damage. This is a primary attack. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision': Gazettes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. '''Alternate Racial Traits': *'Mountaineer': A few gazettes are more home in rocky and hilly areas than vast open planes. Such gazettes gain a climb speed of 20 feet and gain the +8 on climb checks that climb speeds grant. They are also immune to altitude sickness and do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC when making Climb or Acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery surfaces. This trait replaces fast speed, stamina, and sprinter. Gazettes with this trait have a move speed of 30 feet. *'Nimble': Some gazettes lack horns or have horns that are not suitable for attacking and must find other ways to defend themselves. Gazettes with this trait gain Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. This trait replaces natural weapons. *'Bounding Leap': Some gazettes are less observant of their surroundings, but very fast and agile when running and jumping. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks and ignore difficult terrain when charging. This trait replaces Skittish. Racial Feats: Tieflings *Tieflings are a very rare race, found only in small numbers, usually abandoned or adopted by other races. Race Adjustments: Players are allowed to select any of the variant tiefling heritages freely without requiring a feat. Players have two additional options which use the Table: Variant Tiefling Abilities. Whichever option you pick, certain abilities may be subject to approval. #Players may hand-select one ability from the list (for instance, ability 25: You gain acid resistance 5). If you choose this option, you lose your spell-like ability racial trait. #Players may hand-select two abilities from the list. If you choose this option, you lose all racial traits except for Fiendish Resistance and Darkvision. Regardless of which option you select, you can still choose from the alternate racial traits so long as you still have the ability that they replace. For instance, players can still choose Scaled Skin since it replaces Fiendish Resistance. Grimm Grimm are humanoid fey, typically tall and exceptionally slender. Many judge grimm incorrectly, believing their slender features make them as fragile. Their skin is an enchanting, reflective black color that most individuals find alluring. Their hair has many colors and styles, but is usually long for either gender. They have attractive faces with glistening black eyes full of stars. Grimm are strong despite their frail appearance, and even have sharp claws at the ends of their fingers. Their mouths also have two rows of teeth, the farther back being thin and sharp like needles. While appearing evil to some, Grimm are typically closer to neutral, and are almost always generous and polite. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Grimm are robust and cunning, but not especially sharp. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence. *'Type': Grimm are fey type. *'Size': Grimm are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed': Grimm have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Grimm begin play speaking Sylvan. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Silver Tongued': Grimm have a way with words, and people are inclined to believe what they say. They receive a +2 racial bonus to Bluff and Diplomacy checks. In addition, when they use Diplomacy to shift a creature's attitude, they can do so up to three steps rather than just two. Offensive Racial Traits *'Natural Weapons': Grimm have two natural claw attacks that deal 1d4 damage. Defensive Racial Traits *'Crystalline Form': Grimm have a reflective, crystalline skin that grants them a +2 racial bonus to AC against ray attacks. Additionally, once per day, they can deflect a single ray attack targeted at them as if they were using the Deflect Arrows feat. Magical Racial Traits *'Spell-like Abilities': Grimm can use blur and darkness, once each per day, using their total Hit Dice as their caster level. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision': Grimm can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Racial Feats: Lashunta Lashunta resemble humans of oddly-colored skin tones, though they can easily be distinguished by the long antennae that extend from their foreheads. Lashunta often come in shades of blue and purple, in pastel more often than not. The men and women of the Lashunta race vary greatly in appearance, exaggerating the differences in gender that humans often display. The beautiful Lashunta women are lithe and seductive. Their frames are attractive and they move with an elegance and grace. Lashunta men are a stark contrast to their shapely women. They stand shorter than their female counterparts and are nearly twice as broad and covered in hair and muscle. Looks can be deceiving however, as all Lashunta are intensely intelligent and even capable of telepathic communication. Culturally, in groups Lashunta tend to lead a civilized and matriarchal society. Women are constantly plotting and maneuvering for political positions and tend to extend their charm over other races. Lashunta men are strong and courageous warriors who would do anything to protect their homes and families. All Lashunta see the pursuit of mental perfection as an admirable goal. Lashunta often ride steeds in combat, for travel, or as a status symbol. Lizards and reptiles are the most common. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Lashunta are almost universally intelligent and eager to learn. Lashunta gain +2 to Intelligence. They also gain other bonuses based on gender (see below). * Type: Lashunta are fey type. * Size: Lashunta are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Lashunta have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Lashunta begin play speaking Elven and Sylvan. * Age Categories: As a half-elf. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Knowledgeable: Lashunta gain a +2 racial bonus to any one Knowledge skill. Magical Racial Traits * Lashunta Magic: Lashunta with at least an Intelligence score of 11 gain the following spell-like abilities: At will - mage hand; 1/day - detect thoughts. The caster level for these effects is equal to the Lashunta's character level. Senses Racial Traits * Low-Light Vision: Lashunta can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Other Racial Traits * Sexual Dimorphism: Male and female Lashunta have very different body and personality types, more so than most humanoid species. Male Lashunta are rugged (+2 Constitution) and often brash and unobservant (–2 Wisdom). Female Lashunta, though beautiful and commanding (+2 Charisma), lack the males' strong builds (–2 Strength). * Limited Telepathy (Su): A Lashunta is able to mentally communicate with any creature within 30 feet with whom they share a language. Otherwise this ability is identical to the telepathy monster ability. Racial Feats: Moglet At first glance, the moglets are frequently mistaken for pooka. They have white furry bodies and long, rabbit-like or short, feline ears. Additionally, though, they have a long antenna in the middle of the forehead which ends in a brightly colored tuft of fur as well as tiny, leathery wings on their backs. Moglets are one of the rarer races in the First World. While they are known, they seldom gather together in organized places like cities, preferring to wander in search of new experiences. Moglets are known for being carefree and capricious, sometimes even child-like. Outsiders should take care, though. They are just as intelligent and cunning as they are mischievous, and they are known throughout the First World as shrewd businessmen and first-class negotiators. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Moglets are small and frail, but cunning and personable. They gain -2 Strength, +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma. * Type: Moglets are fey type. * Size: Moglets are small and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Slow Speed: Moglets have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Moglets begin play speaking Sylvan and Kupo. Typical languages for moglets include Aklo, Elven, Gazette, Giant, Gnome, and Terran. * Age Categories: Moglets reach adulthood at age 30, middle age at 75, old at 125, and venerable at 175. Their maximum age is 175 + 5d20. Starting ages are 30 + 2d4 for intuitive classes, +3d6 for self-taught classes, and +4d6 for trained classes. Offensive Racial Traits *'Natural Weapon': Moglets have a slam attack utilizing the ball of fur at the end of their antennae. This is a primary attack which deals 1d3 damage. Movement Racial Traits *'Gliding Wings:' Moglets take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant non-magical feather fall spell). While in midair, moglets can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. They cannot gain height with these wings alone; they merely coast in other directions as they fall. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature with gliding wings to rise, they can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance they can glide. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Barterer:' Always traveling, moglets become natural hagglers and merchants. They gain a +2 racial bonus to Appraise checks. *'Love for Dance:' When the mood strikes them, moglets are known to express extreme emotions through dance. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Perform (dance) checks. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision': Moglets can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Norn Norn are an ancient and respected race. Some stories tell that they even predated those who created the first world, and will continue to exist after the plane ceases. Norn are typically revered for their strength and wisdom, and some individuals even consider them gods. Norn are said to live long and meaningful lives, and those who truly excel in life transcend to a higher state of being, overseeing the lesser creatures and upholding the strands of destiny itself. Norn appear to most as large humans. Their most important detail is their immense size. Norn tend to reach heights of 8 to 10 feet. Despite their size, they are not overly muscled or heavy, and still barely qualify as medium creatures. They do however gain some benefits (and penalties) based on their height. Norn are also naturally blonde or redheaded, and are always female. Most individuals have not encountered enough Norn to be aware of this fact. Aside from their size and physical qualities, Norn are known for their ability to subtly manipulate luck in their favor. Norn are natural hunters and spend much of their time fighting and practicing. Norn are respectful of nature, using all parts of any animal they hunt, and spend time honoring its spirit in a short ritual. Norn will commonly wear the furs of their most impressive kills. Besides furs, Norn traditionally decorate themselves in bones and earthtone paint. Shoes are not uncommon, but many Norn go barefoot. *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Norn are tough and captivating, but their size makes them easy targets. They gain +2 Constitution, +2 Charisma, -2 Dexterity. *'Type': Norn are fey type. *'Size': Norn are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed': Norn have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Norn begin play speaking Giant. Typical languages for Norn include Elven, Orc, Sylvan, and Terran. *'Age Categories': As a dwarf. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Natural Hunter:' Norn are constantly on the hunt, tracking prey. They gain a +2 racial bonus to Perception and Survival, as well as a +2 racial bonus to initiative checks. Offensive Racial Traits *'Reach:' Due to their height, Norn can reach especially far with certain weapons. Norn have a natural reach of 10 feet, but only when using two-handed weapons, or weapons designed for a character one size category larger. Defensive Racial Traits *'Eternal Hope:' Norn receive a +2 racial to saves vs fear and despair effects. Once per day, Norn can also manipulate luck by rerolling any d20 roll that resulted in a natural 1. *'Natural Armor:' Norn receive a +1 natural armor bonus. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision:' Norn can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Alternate Racial Traits: *'Mountainborn': Many Norn are more suited to life in the mountains and can withstand the freezing cold. Such Norn gain cold resistance 5. They are immune to altitude sickness and have a climb speed of 20 feet, and gain the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks that a climb speed normally grants. This trait replaces Reach. *'Powerful Build': Instead of being tall with long reach, some Norn are more compact and sturdy. These Norn have the powerful build ability, allowing them to wield weapons designed for large creatures without penalty. They cannot, however, wield huge weapons, even with a penalty. This ability replaces the Reach racial trait. Racial Feats: Pooka Pookas are humanoid fey, in tune with nature and animals. They are as wild as they are playful. Personality-wise, pookas vary widely depending on the creature they're patterned after, from aggressive and serious to childlike and carefree. A fox pooka may be whimsical and silly, a canine pooka could be loyal and prone to a life of servitude, while a weasel pooka may be a shady thief. Perhaps just instinct, natural charm, or fey luck, even reckless pookas tend to endure difficult situations. Many pookas embrace their animal nature and are more comfortable with the chaos of nature over the laws of mortals. Physically, pookas look like humans with some animal characteristics. A pooka may be catlike with claws and slitted eyes, or may be a mouse pooka that is extra small with large gray-furred ears. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Pookas have some variation in their ability scores. Some pookas have animal-like senses, and a natural charm that makes them very entertaining. They gain +2 Charisma and +2 Wisdom. Other pookas are more feral in nature, using their animalistic strength and speed. They gain +2 Strength and +2 Dexterity. * Type: Pookas are fey type. * Size: Pookas vary widely in appearance, and may choose to either be Medium or Small. This is a permanent decision at level 1. Pookas must be at least one size category larger than their animal form. If Small, they gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty on their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed: Pookas have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Pookas begin play speaking Sylvan and Pooka. Typical languages for Pooka include Celestial, Common, Elven, Giant, Gnome, and Goblin. * Age Categories: As a halfling. Magical Racial Traits * Change Shape (Su): A Pooka can assume the appearance of an animal whose appearance is static and cannot be changed each time the form is assumed. In this form the Pooka gains a +10 racial bonus on Disguise checks made to appear as an animal. Changing shape is a standard action. This ability otherwise functions as beast shape II, and ability scores change accordingly. The following animal forms are available. This choice is made at first level and cannot be changed. Additionally, the Pooka gains a skill bonus based on which animal they select, which is noted below. Other forms may exist, subject to approval, and always come with an appropriate skill bonus. ** Example animal forms: Bat (+2 to Fly checks), Cat (+2 to Acrobatics checks), Dog (+2 to Intimidate checks), Fox (+2 to Diplomacy checks), Goat (+2 to Handle Animal checks), Hawk/Osprey (+2 to Perception checks), Otter (+2 to Swim checks), Parrot/Raven (+2 to Linguistics checks), Raccoon (+2 to Stealth checks), Rat (+2 to Survival checks), Skunk (with Scent Sensitivity, nauseated reduced to staggered and sickened reduced to dazzled), Squirrel (+2 to Climb checks), Weasel/Ferret (+2 to Escape Artist checks) Defensive Racial Traits *'Lucky': Pookas receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Deceiver': Pookas are good at lying and telling when others are being false. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sense Motive checks. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision': Pookas can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *'Scent': Pookas have the scent special ability. Weakness Racial Traits *'Scent Sensitivity': A pooka's senses rely on scent more than most races. If they're denied the ability to smell (such as while underwater or when holding their breath) they suffer a -2 penalty on Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks. Exposure to overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, cause a pooka to become nauseated for one round. On subsequent rounds, they are sickened as long as they remain in the affected area, and three additional rounds afterward. A pooka may choose to hold their breath to suppress this penalty. The normal rules for suffocation apply. If sickened before holding their breath, the pooka is still sickened for three rounds. Racial Feats: Tuatha The Tuatha de Danann, or Tuatha as they're more commonly called, are an ancient race of fey that are closely attuned to plants an animals. Unlike many fey, they're far less whimsical and carefree, and more concerned with preserving the balance of life. While many tuatha embrace culture and civilization, it's not uncommon for a tuatha to become a hermit, living alone in the wild. Tuatha sometimes serve as protectors of plants and animals, lingering in unguarded forests to keep intruders out. Legends say that tuatha are the recycled spirits of worthy heroes as a reward for their great deeds, although the tuatha have heroes amongst themselves (usually called "Bres" as a title). The first and most powerful tuatha was said to be Danu, a queen who ruled over the people and led their greatest champion, Nuada, into a battle against the unnatural Fir Bolg fey. This battle led to the defeat of the Fir Bolg. Some fey regard important tuatha as demigods or simply as powerful and wise creatures to be honored and respected. Physically, tuatha appear as large bulky creatures, generally 6-8 feet in height. While they have the overall shape of a humanoid elk, they have strong muscles and long limbs. Their bodies are covered in brown, gray, white, or green fur, resembling plants and foliage to the untrained eye, although their extremities and faces are dark. They have hooves on their feet and their hands end in hard black hoof-like fingers. They generally sport large antlers, especially the males. Tuatha are strong, but also resilient and knowledgeable. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Tuatha are strong and wise. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom. * Type: Tuatha are fey type. * Size: Tuatha are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Tuatha have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Tuatha begin play speaking Sylvan. Typical languages for tuatha include Aklo, Elven, Gazette, Giant, Gnome, and Terran. * Age Categories: As an elf. Offensive Racial Traits *'Natural Weapons': Tuatha have large antlers on top of their heads stretching in different directions. They have a natural gore attack that deals 1d6 damage. This is a primary attack. Defensive Racial Traits *'Natural Armor': Tuatha receive a +1 natural armor bonus. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Innate Knowledge': Tuatha gain a +1 racial bonus to Knowledge (Nature) and one other knowledge skill of their choice. Knowledge (Nature) and the selected knowledge skill are always class skills. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision': Tuatha can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Magical Racial Traits *'Siphon Essence (Su)': As a melee touch attack, tuatha can deal 1d6 points of damage per two levels (minimum 1d6) to a target. The target is allowed a Will save for half damage (DC 10 + 1/2 the tuatha's level + the tuatha's Charisma modifier). The tuatha is healed for a number of hit points equal to the damage dealt. A tuatha can only use this ability on a given target once per 24 hours. Tuatha can use this ability on any living creature (but not undead), and on plants. Any target with an Intelligence of 2 or less that is not currently unfriendly or hostile toward the tuatha is considered willing and does not make a save.